phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gallery:Don't Even Blink
Candace tries to figure out how Phineas and Ferb's crazy creations disappear every time before their mom sees it. Doofenshmirtz creates an Invisible Ray to make the Fireside Girls invisible when they come knocking to sell him cookies. Read the full summary... Gallery name needed File:ImGonnaBustThemForSure.jpg|"I'm gonna bust them today for sure!" File:DontEvenBlink 1.png|Phineas and Ferb in their backyard. File:Saline solution.png|Candace introduces Stacy to saline solution. File:Perry's casino entrance.png|Perry's lair entrance. File:PhineasIsabella14.jpg|"Whatcha doin'?" File:WorkingOnRide.jpg|"We're working on a Big and Obvious Ride!" File:Just in time to be trapped.png|"You're just in time, just in time to be trapped!" File:Invisible tin cup.png|"There, see? Fun with sound." File:Behold, my Invis-inator.png|"Behold, the Invisinator!" File:Fireside girls knocking.png|Gretchen and Katie come knocking on Doofenshmirtz's door... File:TheyCanSeeYou.png|...and use their "big pleading eyes" on him. File:Intently watching the Big Obvious Ride.jpg|Candace, Stacy, and the kids watching over the ride. File:GingersEyesAreRed.jpg|Ginger needs to blink. File:FiresideGirlsWaiting.jpg|Milly, Ginger, and Gretchen sit and wait. File:Baljeet waiting.jpg|Baljeet sits and waits. File:W&W.png|Starting the song. File:FiresideGirlsProvideBackup.jpg|The Fireside Girls provide backup during the song. File:Watching04.png|Gretchen, Milly, and Holly in front of the ride. File:KatieAndAdysonOnTrumpets.jpg|Katie and Adyson play trumpets... File:StacyAndBaljeetTrumpets.jpg|...and so do Stacy and Baljeet... File:HollyAndGingerTrumpets.jpg|...and so do Holly and Ginger. File:IsabellaTrumpet.jpg|Isabella also has a trumpet (as do Holly and Ginger). File:PhineasGuitar2.jpg|"We're staring and we're glaring 'til our corneas burn." File:FerbGuitar2.jpg|(Guitar). File:PnFPlayingGuitars.jpg|"We hope it will stay for the rest of the day..." File:DontEvenThinkAboutBlinking.jpg|"So don't even think about blinkin'..." File:Phineas playing guitar.png|"...or it just might go away." File:InvisibleFile.png|"Is that an invisible file?!" File:Release invisible tiger.png|"I have no choice but to release the invisible tiger!" File:Doof rolls through ray.png|Doofenshmirtz gets knocked into his invisibility ray. File:Perry looks around.png|Perry listens for his invisible nemesis. File:Doof through invisinator.png|"Interesting. If you're already invisible, it turns you visible again!" File:Go play.png|Candace figures the kids need to play on the ride. File:I used to be.png|"My schedule's flexible." "I'' used to be." File:Ride 01.png|The kids try out the ride. File:Phineas riding.png|Phineas on the ride. File:Isabella riding.png|Isabella on the ride. File:Ferb riding.png|Ferb on the ride. File:Buford riding.png|Buford on the ride. File:Perry in ray.png|Perry gets his head under the ray. File:Doof mocking Perry.png|"Look at you! You're just a bottom!" File:Doof flipped.png|Perry flips Doofenshmirtz into the ray. File:Doof top.png|"Look at me, I'm just a top." File:Perry running.png|They go through the ray a second time. File:Perry thrown at ray.png|Perry gets thrown back at the ray. File:Doof turned visible.png|Perry turns the doctor fully visible again... File:Perry turned visible.png|...and then fixes himself as well. File:Back to watching.png|"Now we just keep watching it..." File:Mom's home.png|Their mom arrives home. File:Candace puzzled.png|"Wait - it's Mom!" File:It's back.png|"It's back!" File:It's gone.png|"Candace, how are you doing that?" File:There must be some kind of sensor in the driveway.png|"There's gotta be some kind of sensor in the driveway!" File:Mom looks.png|Candace shows her mom the ride, but it becomes invisible again. File:Just invisible.png|"Hey Candace, it's still here! It's just invisible!" File:Still here%3F.png|Candace and Phineas find out the ride is just invisible. File:Disintegrator ray fires.jpg|The Invisinator becomes a Disintegrator... File:RideGetsDisintegrated.jpg|...and it zaps the ride... File:Candace throws paint.jpg|...before Candace can expose it with paint. 'To return to the " " episode summary, click here.''' Don't Even Blink